Akasia
by Lady Scarlet Owl
Summary: One: More Beautiful/Bagi Byakuya bunga Sakura adalah bunga yang paling indah. Namun Byakuya salah. Kini tak hanya bunga Sakura yang nampak indah di matanya. Semua itu karena dia bertemu gadis itu di bukit sedang memetik bunga Akasia./ByakuHisa/drabbles collection.


**One: More Beautiful**

Bagi Byakuya bunga Sakura adalah bunga yang paling indah. Warnanya yang lembut serta aromanya yang harum membuat Byakuya betah berlama-lama memandanginya.

Namun Byakuya salah. Kini tak hanya bunga Sakura yang nampak indah di matanya. Semua itu karena dia bertemu gadis itu di bukit sedang memetik bunga Akasia.

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Akasia © Izuki Kamizuki **

**A ****ByakuHisa fiction**** (Drabble)**

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki. Siapa yang tak mengenal nama ini? Salah satu dari empat klan bangsawan yang disegani seluruh rakyat—atau jiwa- di Seiretei. Bangsawan yang kini dipimpin oleh kepala keluarga ke-28 sekaligus kapten Divisi Enam Gotei Tigabelas, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya adalah orang yang dingin, tegas, dan disiplin. Sebenarnya Byakuya adalah orang yang keras kepala dan pemarah, namun karena statusnya sebagai kepala keluarha klan Kuchiki menuntutnya agar bersikap bijaksana dan berwibawalah yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Namun semua orang pasti menginginkan sebuah kebebasan. Begitupun Byakuya Kuchiki.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa seusai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kapten Divisi Enam, diam-diam Byakuya pergi ke Rukongai.

Rukongai adalah tempat dimana para arwah yang disebut Plus. memang tempat ini tabu dikunjungi seorang bangsawan seperti Byakuya, tapi ditempat inilah dia mendapatkan ketengan.

Seperti saat ini, Byakuya telah berada di Distrik 78, Inuzuru. meskipun Distrik ini merupakan tempat dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi, pemandangan alamnya masih hijau.

Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit di dekat hutan. Di sana ia bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam dengan tenang tanpa diganggu siapapun. Namun saat berada di atas bukit, Byakuya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memetik bunga Akasia yang tumbuh di sekitar bukit.

Byakuya yang pensaranpun mendekati gadis itu. Awalnya gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaanya. Saat jarak mereka terpaut dua meter. Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-Anda siapa?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan sedikit gugup. Melihat reaksi gadis itu, Byakuya tersenyum tipis dan semakin mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat. Oh iya, namaku Byakuya. Namamu?"

Byakuya sengaja tidak menyertakan nama marganya. Karena jika gadis di depannya ini tahu bahwa dia adalah bangsawan, mungkin gadis itu akan lari darinya.

Saat inipun Byakuya hanya mengunakan hakama putih polos dan juga Kenseikan yang melambangkan statusnya sebagai kepala keluarga kini digantikan ikat rambut berwarna merah yang dulu digunakan waktu ia remaja.

"Nama saya Hisana," Jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Hisana. Sekarang mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, tubuh Hisana terlihat kurus dan rapuh, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya kusam, namun wajahnya cantik dan memiliki mata yang berwarna violet.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Byakuya penasaran engan tingkah Hisana yang sibuk menata bunga Akasia yang dipetiknya ke dalam keranjang.

"Memetik bunga Akasia,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya, Byakuya-sama." Jawabnya Sambil tersenyum.

Deg. Sesuatu yang hangat perlahan mengalir dalam hatinya saat melihat senyum Hisana. Senyumnya yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Baru kali ini dia melihat orang yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Iya?"

"Ini untuk anda, sebagai tanda perkenalan kita." Hisana memberikan tiga tangkai bunga Akasia kuning yang diikat menjadi satu.

"Anda tahu arti daribunga Akasia kuning?" Tanya Hisana. Byakuya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bunga Akasia kuning artinya cinta yang terpendam." Ujar Hisana. Dia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum menghadap langit sore yang mulai menggelap.

Byakuya mulai tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hisana. Byakuya memang tak telalu mengerti soal bahasa bunga. Namun ia senang mendengar jawanan Hisana. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide untuk menggoda gadis itu, "Jadi kau memendam perasaan cinta padaku?" Tanya Byakuya dengan senyum jahil.

Hisana terkejut langsung membelalakekan matanya. Senyum Byakuya makin lebar manakala wajah Hisana mulai merona karnanya.

"Ma-Mana mungkin? Ki-Kita baru bertemu ta-tadi dan kita belum saling mengenal," Hisana hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu. Sedangkan Byakuya masih belum puas menggoda Hisana.

"Oh, jadi seandainya kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, kau tetap mencintaiku?"

"B-Bukan begitu…"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku suka kamu lho…"

Wajah Byakuya agak merona saat mengucapkannya. Byakuya tidak bohong, dia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Hisana. Dia menyukai Hisana saat pertama kali melihat senyumnya.

Hisana sendiri kini tengah menatap Byakuya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan wajah yang merah padam.

"He-Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Byakuyamencoba menenangkan Hisana.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hisana sudah kembali tenang. Namun rona di wajahnya tak kunjung. Kenapa? Karena…

"B-Byakuya-sama…"

Suara Hisana membuat Byakuya terkejut. Lalu ia buru-buru melepas tangannya dari surai hitam Hisana. Ia baru sadar kalau tangannya sedari tadi membelai rambut Hisana dengan lembut.

"Eh?! Maaf, Hisana." Byakuya ikut panik.

Sekarang wajah mereka berdua sama-sama merah padam. Suasana canggung mlai menyusup diantara mereka. Tak ada dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

Metra mereka terpaku pada kanvas tuhan yang mulai dihiasai ribuan titik yang berkelip. Kedua insan kini tengah bergelut dengan masing-masing hati mereka.

'_Bodoh! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?! Ini terlalu cepat. Hisana benar kita baru saja bertemu, seharusnya kita saling mengenal lebih dahulu. Masih ada waktu banyak untuk mengungkapkannya,'_

'_Apa, Apa yang barusan terjadi? Kenapa Byakuya-sama berkata seperti itu? Meskipun dia bilang itu bohong, tapi aku tak menemukan kebohongan di matanya. Ah! Kenapa aku ikut berdebar-debar seperti ini? Mamalikan!' _

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut, seolah tak mau melepas satu sama lain.

Seikat bunga Akasia menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan yang menjadi awal dari kisah cinta dan masa depan mereka. Karena bunga Akasia pulalah Byakuya menemukan hal yang lebih indah daripada bunga Sakura, yaitu cinta dan juga Hisana.

**One: More Beautiful**

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

Halo, Minna-san! Perkenalkan nama saya Izuki Kamizuki. Saya author newbie di FFN. Ini fic pertama saya di FBI. Pair ByakuHisa adalah pair favorit saya. Fic ini rencananya saya jadikan multi-chap dengan tema bunga Akasia. Oh iya, berhubung fic ini kumpulan drabble, jadi mungking setiap chapternya agak pendek.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya ya?!

Yoroshiku ne

Izuki Kamizuki


End file.
